


Souvenir Of Lesbos

by Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, pretty much just smut, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic/pseuds/Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic
Summary: Occasionally when a client comes up short, Kassandra is prepared to come to an arrangement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The porn is all in part 3 if you want to avoid that...or locate it ;)

“Where are you going?” Barnabas called over the rails, seeing Kassandra strapping a pack to Phobos’ saddle. “I thought we were going to coil ropes together?”

“Tempting as that sounds, old friend, I have work,” she ambled back aboard, hopped up to sit on the rails, and closed her eyes, tilting her head back, enjoying the sun on her face.

“Work?” he narrowed his eye suspiciously. Barnabas knew from past experience that Kassandra was apt to call things “work” that he, personally, didn’t believe qualified for the title, and they were on Lesbos after all.

“Yes,” Kassandra laughed. “Work Barnabas, genuine, honest to goodness drachmae paying work.” she pulled a folded note out of her pocket and handed it over.

Barnabas unfolded it and eyed the contents carefully.

“The school of Sappho?” he sounded no less sceptical than he had before she gave him the note.

“Barnabas,” Kassandra arched a warning brow. “I hope you are not casting aspersions on divine Sappho, the tenth muse?”

“No, no, no,” he handed back the note. “It’s not that at all. But...aren’t all the pupils there girls and women?”

“I hope so,” Kassandra pocketed the note and jumped down off the rail. “I mean I believe so, I imagine so that is. Anyway Barnabas, a job is a job. Perhaps Iola will help you coil your rope?” she gave him a wink and leapt ashore. “See you when I get back.”

“Which will be?” he called as she mounted Phobos.

“However long it takes to find a lost scroll of Sappho!” she called over her shoulder.

 

It was a good day’s ride to the school and Kassandra was dusty and thirsty by the time they clopped wearily into the courtyard.

“Nice place, eh boy,” she looked around at the neat courtyard, the covered walkways and clusters of low buildings. “Bigger than I expected. Very clean!”

Phobos gave a snort that implied he thought she may have low standards.

There was a small group of young women gathered under one of the walkways deep in discussion, heads bowed over a book. They turned to look at the visitor as she approached.

“Here we go!” Kassandra grinned. “This looks more like it!”

She reined Phobos to a halt and swinging her leg over his neck, slipped down elegantly from the saddle.

“Chaire, young ladies,” she swaggered over with what she hoped was a charming smile, despite the grime of the road.

One or two of them were already eyeing the expanse of bronzed thigh revealed through the curtaining of her pteruges at every step, so it seemed her approach was yielding a certain amount of success.

“I wonder if you can help me?” she joined them in the shade of the walkway and leaned casually against a pillar. Damn! They were all really pretty she thought. Was one of them her potential client?

“I hope so,” the nearest one gave a coquettish smile. “Perhaps if you tell us what you need we can see if we can be of service?” she hugged her book to her chest, pushing up her breasts a little as she did.

“Well, I certainly hope so,” Kassandra licked her dusty lips. “I'm looking for a woman by the name of...”Shit, she’d forgotten the damn name again.

“Excuse me, ladies,” she smiled and rummaged in her pocket, there was lump of dried brown apple in there for Phobos, she took care not to pull that out and ruin the whole picture.

“By the name of...” she unfolded the note. “ah yes, Anthi?” she looked hopefully at her attentive audience. Their collective faces fell.

“Ah, she’s...erm...I think if you try over by the pool before the recitation hall, you should find her there,” one offered.

“Thank you,” Kassandra nodded, then frowned. “Erm...pool? Recitation hall?”

“Sorry,” the woman who had answered, laughed lightly. “Allow me to escort you, misthios.”

“You’re too kind,” Kassandra smiled. “Thank you all ladies. I’m sorry to have interrupted your studies,” she dipped a nod, took Phobos’ reins in hand and followed her new companion.

It was a short walk, and a couple of minutes later the young woman was pointing out the target of Kassandra’s journey.

“Would you like me to take your mount to the trough while you speak with Anthi?” she offered.

“You’re very kind, did I see the trough by the gateway as I entered?” she looked back the way she’d come.

“Indeed, “the woman took Phobos’ reins and began to lead him away.

“Be a good boy,” she called. “I’ll meet you soon.”

Okay, now to go find out some more details about this errand, she decided.

Her target was a dark, curly haired young woman, sitting on the low wall surrounding a long shallow pool. Her head was bent over a parchment and she seemed deep in concentration.

She was so preoccupied that she didn’t notice Kassandra’s arrival until she cast a shadow over what she was reading.

“Hell-oh!”she raised her head and saw Kassandra looming over her, smiling, arms crossed, head tilted quizzically.

“That must be a very interesting parchment you have there?” she began.

Damned if this girl wasn’t pretty as well she realised, black curly hair, dark intelligent eyes, full sensual lips. She shook her head. She was here for the job, she reminded herself.

“Are you Anthi?” she asked. “The Anthi who posted this?” she indicated the note in her hand.

There was an awkward silence as the young woman stared.

Kassandra grinned, she recognised that look. But she was here for the job, she reminded herself again.

“I’m Kassandra,” she offered. “I came to see how I can help?”

“Yes, yes, yes, I’m sorry Kassandra, forgive me, I was…absorbed in my studies.”

She was blushing, that was cute.

“Admirable,” Kassandra grinned. “Rarely have I seen so many studious young women,” she looked about her. “Or so many very pretty ones. You are Anthi, I take it?”

“Yes, of course,” she got to her feet. “I’m so sorry, you must think me very foolish. Yes, I posted for the help of a misthios. I just didn’t really expect it would be you.”

“I trust you aren’t disappointed by the fates’ decision?” Kassandra moved a little closer. She really was very attractive and her chiton clung to her body in all the right places.

“Gods no,” Anthi breathed. “I mean, no, of course not. Who could be disappointed with the arrival of Kassandra of Sparta! Forgive me, you must be tired and thirsty after your journey. Will you come with me, you can wash and have something to drink as I explain the task to you?”

“Please, lead the way,” Kassandra gestured expansively.

Anthi led them off on a rather longer journey than Kassandra had expected. She’d been anticipating being taken to some public building, an eating area perhaps. Instead Anthi took her to what was, quite clearly, her private quarters.

It was small but neat and clean, on the outskirts of the main school complex. The main room was tidy, the trappings of study were neatly stored on shelves and a couple of desks.

She was pouring water into a large bowl for Kassandra to wash.

“I will bring you a cloth and towel. Some wine perhaps, Kassandra? If I may call you Kassandra?”

“You may call me practically anything you wish,” she smiled suggestively, beginning to unfasten her bracers.

Anthi watched wide eyed as she put them aside, revealing the thick corded muscles of her forearms. Her tongue darted out, ran across her upper lip before she recovered herself.

“Yes, no, a cloth...and towel,” she made for what Kassandra assumed was the door to her bedroom.

“And wine would be lovely,” Kassandra called, beginning to wash.

As they sat sipping wine a few minutes later Anthi explained what she required of Kassandra.

She had received word that a hitherto lost scroll containing one of Sappho’s lesser known works was in the possession of a local nobleman. The school was eager to acquire it, but before they could do so, the man had died and his wife had sold many of his books and artworks, including the scroll.

“She didn’t know what she had,” Anthi shook her head. “She sold it as part of a job lot of scrolls to a book trader in Thasos.”

Oh here we go, thought Kassandra wearily, traipsing around the Aegean fetching and carrying things for people, it was pretty much meat and drink to her by now.

“I don’t think the trader knows what he has either,” Anthi shook her head, “the scroll itself is very nondescript, there’s nothing to indicate the treasure within. But to a student of the tenth muse, it is priceless. Of course, I cannot pay you anything like its true worth...”

“That’s not necessary,” Kassandra waved a hand. “The reward you offered was clearly sufficient, or I wouldn’t be here. Had I known what a lovely client awaited me, I would have been here even sooner.”

Anthi blushed and lowered her eyes.

“You have something of a silver tongue, Kassandra,” she smiled.

“Perhaps when I return with your scroll we can discover just what a treasure my tongue can be?” Kassandra grinned wolfishly, getting to her feet. “By the way, if the scroll is so very nondescript, and I don’t want to reveal its true contents to the trader, how am I going to recognise it?”

“I have a transcript for you," Anthi leapt to her feet and made for one of the desks.

“So, you already have the poem, written down?” Kassandra unrolled the sheet of papyrus Anthi had given her, cocking a dubious eyebrow.

“In this case, it is not so much the contents that we are eager to acquire, but the scroll itself,” Anthi was flushed with enthusiasm...or something, Kassandra thought. “It is in the great Sappho’s own hand, her divine fingers brushed its surface, she herself...”

“I see,” Kassandra interrupted. “A veritable treasure. Well I should be on my way. The sooner I embark on this quest, the sooner I can return to you, lovely Anthi...with your scroll.”

 

Barnabas was less than thrilled when Kassandra informed him that they were to set sail for Thasos.

“Why are these blessed errands of yours so long winded?” he complained. “Why can you not search out jobs that only require you to ride to the next town?”

“I do, Barnabas, all the time,” she pointed out, reasonably enough. “You never hear about them because I don’t need the ship for them. Now stop complaining, the wind is in our favour, we will make good time. You are so grumpy today. Did Iona not coil your rope for you after all?”

“That’s none of your concern Kassandra,” he replied, a little primly for a man who was always talking about his amorous adventures on the high seas, she thought.

”You say this will be a quick trip to Thasos, but it’s always the same. We will get there and the fool trader will have sold it to some noble in Korinth, who will have had it stolen by a bandit from Phokis, who will have died with it in his pocket in a cave full of angry bears! We’ll be five weeks finding the damn thing.”

“Oddly specific Barnabas,” Kassandra observed. “And you love a rambling, island hopping adventure,” she nudged his shoulder. “Don’t pretend you don’t.”

 

To Kassandra’s utter astonishment, Barnabas turned out to be completely wrong.

She simply walked into the book trader’s small dusty store, asked after the dead nobleman’s collection, read through a number of scrolls, including some a good deal less salubrious than the one she was searching for, located the Sappho piece and bought it for next to nothing, along with one of the other more “exotic” pieces. Purely to throw him off the scent, and possibly for a little "private perusal" later in her cabin, she smiled thoughtfully.

Feeling massively pleased with herself she boarded the ship and they set sail for Lesbos. The wind had obligingly turned to be in their favour yet again and they made very good time, once more.


	2. Chapter 2

As they re-entered the school Kassandra found an obliging servant to keep an eye on Phobos and took the opportunity to rinse off the worst of the dust of travel in the trough.

She stopped a blushing, slightly giggly young student to ask after Anthi’s whereabouts and was told that she was in her quarters, working on translation.

Approaching the building Kassandra could see that the front door stood open. She paused a little distance away, dusted off her armour and boots as well as she could, checked her braid and pulled the scroll from her belt.

Anthi didn’t hear her approach. 

She was clearly engrossed Kassandra thought, because she wasn’t trying to be particularly light footed.

Rather than barge right in, she posed herself to best advantage in the doorway and cleared her throat.

“Yes? How can I?” Anthi looked up. Her face went on a bit of a journey as Kassandra watched; passing from surprise to anxiety, with a brief stop at desire along the way, if she wasn’t mistaken?

“Oh...Kassandra!” she put a hand to her mouth and looked more than a little taken aback.

Kassandra had imagined a very different greeting. In fact she’d imagined it three times on the journey back from Thasos. It had involved Anthi exclaiming “oh Kassandra” but under completely different circumstances.

“Well, lovely,” she cocked an eyebrow. “You don’t seem entirely pleased to see me?”

“You’re back?” Anthi observed, a little redundantly.

“I said I would be,” Kassandra grinned, producing the scroll with a flourish. “And with your treasure!”

“Oh,” Anthi sat down suddenly. “Well this is awkward.”

“Oh shit!” Kassandra thought. “She doesn’t have my fucking drachmae.”

She was partly correct.

“I hadn’t expected you back so soon,” Anthi explained guiltily. “I have some of the money, I swear, but a number of us are pooling our spare drachmae to pay you. We honestly thought we would have more time. We never imagined you would be back inside a week. I am so sorry, Kassandra. I didn’t intend to deceive you, I swear. Please don’t be angry.”

She looked on the verge of tears and a little scared and...Gods, she was so pretty. Kassandra’s heart softened even as other parts of her anatomy stiffened slightly.

“Come now, lovely one,” she took a seat next to Anthi on the low couch. “Don’t be afraid. I’m a little disappointed of course, but I’m not cross,” she raised Anthi’s chin with a gentle finger.

“Really?” she gazed up at Kassandra through a thick fringe of lashes.

“Aw fuck” Kassandra sighed to herself.She was definitely going back to the ship light on drachmae wasn’t she?

“Of course,” she soothed. “If anything it’s my own fault for being so efficient, no?” she teased. “You could have told me though, you know.”

“I’m so sorry,” Anthi relaxed a little, she’d placed a tentative hand on Kassandra’s bare knee, she couldn’t help but notice, and was leaning forward a bit. “I was afraid you wouldn’t help us if I told you that we didn’t have all the money, and we were so worried the trader would sell it in the meantime.”

“Oh we’d have managed to come to some sort of arrangement, I'm sure” she gave Anthi her most charming smile.”I’m always happy to help out a pretty lady” she tilted her head and met Anthi’s gaze.

“You’re so kind,” she smiled, obviously relieved. Her hand had crept a little higher as they talked Kassandra noticed. Perhaps the situation wasn’t entirely unredeemable?

“Not at all Anthi,” she placed a gentle hand on top of Anthi’s wandering one and pressed lightly, allowing her to feel the hard muscle of Kassandra’s thigh. She tensed her leg a little. Anthi licked her lips.

“Perhaps?” she looked up, smiling a little coquettishly. “Perhaps we could still come to...some sort of an arrangement? I’d hate to think of you leaving...unsatisfied.”

It was Kassandra’s turn to lick her lips.

“Well Anthi...have I mentioned what a pretty name that is?” she arched an eyebrow. “Entirely suitable for you,” she smiled. “I’m sure we can sort something out. Did you have anything particular in mind? I’m very adaptable when required.”

She gently encouraged Anthi’s hand a little higher, feeling her fingers brushing small, light circles on her inner thigh. Yes, this could work out to everyone’s satisfaction, she thought.

“As it happens,” Anthi smiled. “I do have something in mind that I think you may find acceptable. It will take me a little time to ready, but...we have baths? Perhaps you would care to take a bath? Wash away the dust of your journey, relax a little in preparation? By the time you have finished I could have everything ready?”

A bath did sound good Kassandra thought, and she was curious as to what preparations the situation might require. She’d just been imaging a quick trip to Anthi’s bedroom, so she was intrigued.

“That sounds acceptable,” she smiled. “How do I find the bath house?”

“I’ll get one of the students to accompany you,” Anthi gave Kassandra’s thigh a final squeeze and got to her feet.

Kassandra took a moment to pick up the scroll and tuck it safely inside her breastplate before she followed Anthi to the door; better safe than sorry she reasoned.

She took similar precautions in the bathhouse, tucking the scroll safely away in the middle of her folded clothes, underneath the hefty pile of armour.

Relaxing in the hot, scented water Kassandra sank down a little, allowed her head to loll back against the side of the small pool. 

It had felt good to oil her body and scrape away the gritty dust of the road. It felt even better now to sink into the water, let it wash over her breasts and shoulders, up around her ears.

She wished she’d thought to bring her pack with her. It would have been a good opportunity to unbraid her hair, but she didn’t have a comb with her and there was no one about in the bath house to ask. Not to worry, she decided, she’d just lie here and relax for a while.

A noseful of water woke her suddenly some time later, she’d dozed off and eventually slipped below the surface. Coughing and spluttering, she huffed inelegantly, clearing her nose, looking around to see if anyone had seen.

The place was still empty. But as she clambered out of the bath she saw that someone had been in while she slept. There was a light, belted robe and a large towel folded by the pile of her clothing. 

Kassandra quickly checked for the scroll. She really didn’t want to have to go thief hunting when she was feeling so relaxed. It was still there though, exactly where she’d left it.

She assumed the robe was for her to wear back to Anthi’s place. It would save her the tedious stage of putting her clothing back on only to remove it again in a few minutes time.

Tucked under the towel was a small vial of what turned out to be scented oil. Kassandra sniffed appreciatively. 

She’d had a busy couple of weeks with only time for the simplest of washing routines and she certainly wasn’t averse to a little pampering when the opportunity arose. 

Perhaps if she took it with her, Anthi could be persuaded to help her apply it she thought, smiling slowly at the idea of the young woman’s hands caressingly oiling her back and shoulders. 

But then why had the oil been left here? Presumably she was meant to apply it herself? Clearly Anthi has something in mind already and Kassandra was sufficiently curious to see what it was, enough that she was prepared to forgo the very tempting alternative she’d just conjured up for herself.

Some minutes later, dried, lightly oiled and smelling delicious, if she did say so herself, Kassandra arrived at Anthi’s door dressed in the light robe that had been left for her and carrying the bulky bundle of her clothes and weaponry.

It seemed that Anthi had been looking out for her, because before she even had time to knock, the door opened and Anthi was standing there, smiling seductively.

She was wearing a similar robe in a very flattering soft mid brown, loosely belted to show off not quite enough of her generous breasts. Kassandra could see the taut peaks of her nipples already through the fine material. She licked her lips and made a valiant effort to look at Anthi’s face. 

She was smiling suggestively.

“Hello, Kassandra,” She stood aside to make way for her. “We’ve been expecting you. Please, do come in.”

“We?” thought Kassandra, slipping past Anthi, feeling the firm warmth of her breasts press against her upper arm in passing. “Who’s we then?”

She watched Anthi gently close the door and then turned towards the room. There stood...Anthi?

Kassandra looked back to the door, back to the room, back to the door again. Twins!

“Oh fuck!” she grinned delightedly, praise the gods they’d been short of drachmae.


	3. Chapter 3

“I see you’ve met my sister, Eos,” Anthi smiled teasingly. To make matters more confusing, she was wearing an identical robe to her sister, even more sketchily fastened, revealing most of her ample, dark nippled breasts, and the full length of a lightly tanned thigh.

“Yes, I…” Kassandra glanced back over her shoulder. Damn! They were absolutely identical. 

She turned back to Anthi, suddenly aware that she was grinning like a fool, and incredibly wet, and that she could do nothing to stop either thing. 

She could feel rather than see Eos coming up behind her.

“You know, “ she grinned. ”I’m sorry, but I can’t promise I’ll be able to keep any of this straight.”

“Oh don’t worry, handsome misthios,” Eos insinuated her hands around Kassandra’s waist, behind her fully laden arms, up to palm her breasts through the thin material of her robe. “You won’t have to keep anything straight tonight!”

Anthi sauntered over, hips swaying suggestively, breasts bouncing, the dark peaks of her nipples already tenting the fine fabric of her robe. With every step the skirts slid apart to reveal the smooth skin of her thigh and a tantalising glimpse of the neat short strip of hair above her sex.

“Please, allow me to take that for you?” she took the weighty bundle from Kassandra’s arms and sashayed off to put it on the couch. 

Kassandra was torn between wanting to watch the sway of Anthi’s ass and wanting to turn and take Eos in her arms. She was teasing Kassandra’s nipples now, keeping it just this side of painful, whilst slowly, almost imperceptibly grinding against her ass.

Kassandra decided on compromise, she kept hungry eyes on Anthi whilst reaching back, a little awkwardly to cup the soft swell of Eos’ ass, pulling her closer, encouraging her to grind a little harder.

Anthi returned, smiling, pressed up against Kassandra, slipping her arms about her shoulders she reached up to kiss her.

Kassandra kissed her assertively, trying at first to regain a little control. She definitely didn’t have the upper hand here right now she realised. 

But as Eos ground against her ass, tormented her breasts, and Anthi pressed hard against her chest, humming with pleasure as Kassandra licked into her mouth, she wondered if that was such a bad thing? She was engulfed in warm fragrant flesh, losing herself in sensation, maybe she should just go with it?

“Can we perhaps take this off?” Anthi tugged at the edges of Kassandra’s robe, sliding it off her shoulders as she nodded, grinning. Eos eased it off, tossed it to one side, resumed her position.

“I hope that you are going to share, sister,” she teased, “and not keep this handsome misthios to yourself.”

“I believe,” Anthi broke the kiss and ran the warm, wet flat of her tongue along Kassandra’s  jawline, “that my sister would like to taste of your skills. ”

“It would be my pleasure,” Kassandra turned from one lovely face before her to its mirror behind.

Anthi began to kiss and nip at her shoulder, the base of her neck, slowly down her spine, sinking to her knees as she reached the small of Kassandra’s back, tracing the dimples above her ass with her tongue.

Eos was moaning into Kassandra’s kiss, running her fingers teasingly down the cobbled muscles of her belly, teasing with her fingernails, making her quiver like a horse dislodging a fly. Kassandra could feel her laugh at the response, breaking the kiss.

“You know misthios, we are so sorry to have disappointed you like this,” she nipped at Kassandra’s neck. “Mortified in fact.”

Anthi’s mouth was hot and wet against the firm muscle of her ass now.

“I do hope, “ Eos continued, as her teasing kisses descended further, crossing Kassandra’s upper chest, reaching her breast, taking the nipple between her teeth, biting softly. “That you will not continue to be disappointed with our transactions?” she bit harder, drawing a faint hiss from Kassandra.

She hissed a good deal harder a moment later, startled and aroused as Anthi bit hard at the muscle of her ass making her buck forward against Eos, who was still kissing and licking her way down Kassandra’s belly, eventually nosing at the damp curls above her sex.

Eos was on her knees in front of her, Anthi on her knees behind her, soothing with the flat of her tongue, the bite she had inflicted, all while slipping an exploratory hand between Kassandra’s slippery thighs.

“Sister,” she teased, stroking her hand up and down, brushing lightly against Kassandra’s sex  at the top of each pass, making her whimper pitifully. “I don’t think we need worry about our handsome misthios being disappointed with us any more.”

“I am so relieved,” Eos smiled up teasingly at Kassandra, easing her hand between her thighs from the front, meeting her sister’s fingers halfway, rubbing the flat of her palm against Kassandra’s sex.

For her part Kassandra didn’t know which way to move, Anthi was easing her thighs apart gently, just enough to allow Eos to part the folds of her sex and lick, broadly and wetly across her clitoris as Anthi slid two strong fingers inside, thrusting and scissoring. 

Each whimpering jerk of her hips forward drove her against Eos’s clever tongue, each retreat allowed Anthi to thrust deeper, press more firmly. 

Kassandra came harder and longer than she had in an age, clutching at Eos’s hair, cunt pulsing hotly and wetly around Anthi’s fingers.

For a few moments, as they gentled her through the quivering aftershocks, she was afraid she might lose her balance, gripped Eos’s shoulder to steady herself until her knees straightened and her breath slowed a little.

“Fuck,” she breathed softly, hitchingly, laughing and shaking her head as Anthi and her sister got to their feet, snuggled in close to her.

She slipped a hand behind Eos’s head, bent and kissed her messily, chasing the taste of herself in her mouth, before turning to face Anthi. She was grinning delightedly at Kassandra who was flushed and sweaty, still breathing hard.

“I trust the balance of our payment is acceptable?” she winked, running her wet fingers across Kassandra’s lips, smiling as she sucked them hard into her mouth, meeting Anthi’s gaze as she licked them clean.

“Entirely,” Kassandra released them with a slight pop and grinned wolfishly. “But I can’t help feeling that I owe you some change?”

 

In the bedroom Anthi and Eos were sitting naked on the bed together, Anthi’s (or was it Eos’?) head on Eos’ (or was it Anthi’s) shoulder. They were watching Kassandra open a decent sized, dark wood box with metal fittings.

She’d had a strong suspicion what she was going to find when Anthi asked her to look inside.

It was worlds away from the olisbos she and Clio had used some years ago. The materials and workmanship were exquisite, the small grain leather dark, and polished smooth, the stitches so tiny that she had to lift it out of the box to examine them. 

It had a decent heft in her hand, good length, better girth and a slight upward curve. As she lifted it, there came with it the complicated tangle of leather strapping that it had been bedded on in the box.

Kassandra held it up, trying to makes sense of the belts and fastenings.

“Would you like some help perhaps?” Eos was beside her, holding out a hand.

“I think that’s probably a good idea,” she conceded. “Unless the sight of me, struggling with this harness is going to do it for you ladies, in which case…” she shrugged and grinned.

“Although I would quite like to see that,” Anthi laughed. “I feel like we’ve waited long enough. Help her, sister.”

Kassandra held the flared base of the shaft firmly seated against her pubic bone as Eos sank to her knees before her, looping one strap around her hips, cinching it tight against the hard muscle, before untangling the other straps and feeding them one after the other around Kassandra’s thighs. She pulled them snug up into her groin and began to tighten.

“Does that feel all right?” she looked up, gave the phallus an experimental tug.

“I think it needs to be a bit tighter,” Kassandra tested the straps, suspecting they would slacken in the heat of the moment.

“Very well,” Eos smiled, pulling hard.

“That’s good,” Kassandra looked down at her. “You can be pretty firm. I can take it.” She gave her a wink.

“I don’t doubt it,” Eos grinned and gave a final hard tug. The straps bit pleasantly into the flesh right below Kassandra’s ass. “Better?”

Kassandra looked down. There was something very arousing about seeing Eos there, on her knees, the tip of the leather cock twitching next to her cheek with every flex of Kassandra’s thighs. Eos seemed to feel it as well, her face was flushed and she was chewing at her lower lip.

Kassandra kept her gaze as she gripped the warm leather shaft, pressed hard. There was a whisper of give, but she doubted many other wearers would be strong enough to feel it. 

She gave a good hard pull, testing the grip of the straps, heard a small gasp from Eos. She stroked slowly back down the shaft, interested to see if it would elicit the same response. It did.

Eos wasn’t looking at Kassandra’s face now, her gaze was locked on the motion of her hand, slowly, firmly stroking her cock. The base was shaped sufficiently well and seated low enough on Kassandra’s pelvis that the rhythmic motion was enough to provide her some physical stimulation.

But even more arousing was the rapt expression on Eos’ face as she watched her. Kassandra glanced over to Anthi, she was watching the unfolding scene intently, one hand working slowly, gently at her own sex.

“May I?” Eos asked softly and Kassandra looked down to see her tentatively reaching for the cock herself.

“Be my guest,” she nodded, watching, captivated as Eos’ hand began to work the shaft, stroking slowly and firmly from base to tip and back. Kassandra’s breath was quickening, she could feel the beating of her pulse in her ears, the blood pounding dully.

Eos was watching her face now, locked onto her eyes as she licked her lips and took the smooth leather tip of the olisbos into her mouth.

Kassandra groaned low, clutched at her thighs to stop herself from grabbing at Eos’ hair, watched rapt, as she sucked down the shaft a little and back again.

“I don’t think she would mind at all if you pulled her hair a little, “Anthi seemed to read her mind. Getting to her feet she came over to join them, took Kassandra’s hand in hers and guided it to her sister’s soft curls. 

Kassandra looked down, meeting Eos’ eyes, seeking her consent, she closed her eyes briefly, nodded, without releasing the cock from her mouth and Kassandra gripped her hair more firmly, clenching her hips and thighs, groaning with strange pleasure, opening her mouth to the kiss that Anthi was offering.

She had no idea why this was so arousing. There was some rhythmic pressure against her clit but not nearly enough to be driving her to the brink of a second orgasm so soon, she was struggling to restrain herself from thrusting into Eos’ mouth, clenching her ass and thighs to keep herself under control.

“Stop, stop,” she pulled away from Anthi’s probing kisses, gently urged Eos to her feet. “Let me do something for you. Please?”

“If you insist, misthios,” Eos wiped her mouth and reached for Kassandra’s hand, leading her to the bed, the cock swaying widely with every step. “How would you like me, Kassandra?”

“However will bring you pleasure?” she smiled as Eos backed her up to the bed, placed a firm hand between her breasts and pushed.

She was nowhere near strong enough to move Kassandra but she permitted it, falling back, grinning up at Eos’ wolfish expression as she clambered onto the bed, inelegantly straddling Kassandra’s hips, raising and lowering herself to mount the bobbing leather cock.

The moan she gave as she sank down and closed her eyes in pleasure made something clench anew in Kassandra’s belly and she found herself involuntarily thrusting up against Eos, clumsy and awkward for a few strokes till they found each other’s rhythm.

For a while the room was full of the soft slap of skin against skin, the deep moans of desire, then Kassandra managed to recall herself enough to search for Anthi. She was standing by the bed, caressing her sister’s back with one hand, her own sex with the other.

“Anthi, “ Kassandra reached for her, “come here, lovely,” she smiled suggestively. “My mouth is completely unoccupied, if that would please you?”

Anthi hesitated for a moment, looking from Kassandra’s obliging smile back to her sister.

Eos was largely lost to pleasure but she managed to smile and nod, reach out her hand to her sister, help her balance as she climbed onto the bed, settled herself astride Kassandra’s face. 

Content now,  Kassandra worked at both sisters, hips driving hard and fast in time with Eos’ rhythmic motions, tongue stroking broad and firm along the length of Anthi’s sex, before circling her clitoris searching for the key that would unlock her pleasure.

When she found it, the effect was immediate, Anthi rocked down hard and fast at Kassandra’s mouth, robbing her of breath, clutching at her hair as she came hot and wet against her chin. When she stilled, melted, slid sideways off Kassandra’s face it left them both gasping.

Kassandra barely had time to catch her breath before Eos’ nails clawed hard at the skin of her lower belly, drawing blood as she ground desperately against her, driven close to release but not quite close enough by her sister’s climax. 

Hissing a little at the sharp pain, Kassandra took a grip on Eos’ hip with one hand, slid the other between them giving Eos the pressure of her fingers to rub against whilst Kassandra drove her hips hard and fast upwards.

She thrust hard again and again, relentless, until she felt Eos’ hips shudder, her whole body tense and then suddenly melt with a wet flood against her belly, the sharp cry of her release echoing around the room, before sliding forward, down into Kassandra’s warm embrace.

 

The following morning Kasandra woke first in a tangle of warm limbs. The bed smelt of sweat and sex and spilt wine and she dearly wanted to stay there.

But she had promised Barnabas that she would return as soon as feasible. They were short on rations and she needed to get back with the...fuck...the drachmae! Oh, he wasn’t going to be pleased about that. She was going to have to go hunting, pick up a couple of odd jobs before they could leave.

Eos and Anthi were snuggled up against and over her and it was with some difficulty that she began to extricate herself. They grumbled sleepily as she disentangled their arms and legs.

“Noo,” Anthi pouted, making a weak grab for her. “You don’t have to go yet, do you?”

“I’m afraid I do, lovely,” Kassandra caught her wandering hand, pressed the palm to her lips. “I have a ship full of hungry sailors waiting for me.”

“Ooh, sounds exciting,” Anthi teased, “and exhausting.”

“Not that kind of hungry,” Kassandra laughed.

Eos grumbled sleepily and opened her eyes a little, snuggling next to Anthi.

“You’re going already?” she asked sadly.

“The sun’s already high, sweet thing,” Kassandra leaned over to kiss her. “I have to go. I’m sorry. But if you ever need a misthios in future, be sure and contact me directly,” she winked. “We’ll be able to come to some arrangement, I’m sure.”

She went into the other room to gather her clothes and weapons, taking them back into the bedroom to dress, wanting to spend a few more minutes with the sisters.

They were sitting up together, smiling teasingly.

“We have a final gift for you,” Anthi held it out.

“After all,” Eos winked. “No one else is ever going to be able to wield it as well as you.”

 

Barnabas spotted Kassandra creeping back aboard with a tightly bound, cloth wrapped parcel poorly hidden behind her back.

To say that she could clear a fort single handed before the final guard knew the first was dead, she could be a terrible sneak at times.

What did she have there? More scrolls perhaps? Oh gods! She hadn’t spent all their drachmae on Lesbian love poetry had she?

“Kassandra!” he called, “what do you have there?”

“What?” Kassandra made a poor job of appearing casual. “Oh, what, this? It’s....er...it’s just a gift...from a grateful client,” she smiled.

“Ah,” he appeared mollified. “A gift, that’s nice. A souvenir of Lesbos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse.


End file.
